The Journal: A Series of One Shots
by Sweetness2015
Summary: So yeah this is a series of a bunch of one shots with a bunch of twilight characters. Just to let you know now this is smut after smut and lemon on top of lemons, so no complaining now that you know what it is. Alright lets not keep reading this summary lets jump right into this stuff and enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I don't know what made me want to do this but I had to do it. I have a journal where I write my stories and most recently I have been writing one shots with different characters in different locations. My friends help me write some and other times they just watch over my shoulder as I write away. I can only hope you like them and make sure to review, favorite, and follow, those things spur me on to write and update more. So welcome to my mind. This is a WARNING now this isn't for someone looking for sweet, lovey family centered stories. This is all smut, more smut, and even more smut. So don't get pissy on me if you thought it was something else because I'm telling you now, so please enjoy! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan: **

I stayed after school for any of my students that needed help pertaining to any subject but mostly math. I was sitting at my desk grading papers waiting for anyone to come in but it seemed to be one of those days where no one was going to show. As I was packing up my things, I stopped and stared at the long legged beauty standing a few feet away from my desk.

I couldn't help myself as my eyes roamed over body. She was dressed like she just came back from volleyball practice with too little black spandex shorts on and a tight white t-shirt that hugged her braless breast in such a way I wanted to cum from just looking at them. My eyes were glued to her hard nipples taunting me to lick them and I licked my lips imagining myself doing just that. I managed to move my eyes from her chest to her mouth to see the softest and fullest looking lips and bright hazel eyes with dark mahogany colored hair flowing down her back. I quickly readjusted myself as slyly as I could and cleared my throat before looking in her eyes and she smirked at me.

"How can I help you Ms. Swan?" I asked looking back down at myself trying to think of anything to make this raging hard on to go away.

She didn't say anything, just walked around my desk and sat down in front of me with her legs crossed at the ankle. She pushed on my chest with enough force for me to fall back into my chair. I watched her as her eyes roamed all over my body, her eyes stopping at my painful erection. She smiled as she looked me in the eyes and licked her lips. I growled when her hands slip up my thighs and palmed me through my pants.

"You Mr. Cullen can help me by fucking me like I know you can. I've been watching you secretly watch me. The very sight of you makes me wet and at night when I think of you, you bring on my strongest orgasms when I think of you ponding into me. So Mr. Cullen help me by fulfilling my needs." She said her voice low, sultry, and sexy.

"Ms. Swan, I can't allow this." I said through gritted teeth as her fingernails scraped over my throbbing head.

"Please call me Bella. I made sure to not have anyone interrupt us I want this too bad to have someone walk in uninvited. It is just me and you and I want you…to fuck me senseless." Bella whispered in my ear as she nibbled. I clenched my fist trying to keep myself from touching her but my resolve was quickly falling away.

"Edward…please." Bella whimpered and I lost any resolve I was trying to hold onto. I grabbed her hips roughly laying her back onto my desk.

Her sweet mouth found mine and she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth, biting slightly but enough to make me growl from deep in my chest. I pulled her onto my throbbing dick only to seek friction and she let out the sexiest moan and a line of profanities.

"Hmm Bella, you have such a dirty mouth."

"Only for you Edward." Her voice coming out breathy and hot as hell. Her hips were moving against mine in sync, I reached down and put my mouth back on her, groaning at the feel of my tongue wrapped around hers.

"Fucking hell, I need you in me." She said with frustration evident in her voice as her hands fumbled with my belt.

I helped her get my pants off and she gasped as my boy came out to play. She licked her lips hungrily and wrapped as much of her small hand around the base. I involuntarily thrust into her hand, my knees buckling as her grip tightened around me. I didn't want to play around anymore; I ripped the spandex shorts from her waist and threw them behind me. She in return took my shirt off and threw it in the same direction. Her hooded eyes stared at me desperately as her pussy glistened before me. I slid my finger down her slit and teased her entrance. I loved to watch her squirm and moan my name. I quickly removed her shirt and plunged deep inside her.

We both moaned out at the same time as I finally settled in at the hilt, our hips met, and her legs wrapped tightly around me. The sounds of our moans and pants filled the room and the coil in my stomach tightened as she clenched around me. I kept trying to hold it together so she would cum first but it was so hard with her hot, wet, and very tight pussy clenched around me. Without warning Bella's walls tightened even more and she came with a loud moan, she was beautiful. Her pulsing around me had me cumming and seeing stars as I did so.

I laid on top of her smiling lazily when I finally got the strength to pick my head up. We finally got up and searched for the clothes thrown around everywhere. She handed my some wet naps to clean up with, she was resourceful. I started to get heard again when she bent over to pull on some skin tight jeans and a hoodie. She gave me a freshly fucked smile and waved.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Cullen." And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Oh yes do tell what you thought in a review! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett and Bella:**

I buzzed with anticipation waiting for Emmett to get home. I was off today but I went ahead to and spent the day going through the new book shipment, reading a few of the things. A new erotica set got me riled up and I thought I would take care of myself but it wasn't the same without Emmett. I have kept myself on edge all day thinking of him fucking me all kinds of ways. I had dinner cooked and candles lit but I knew I would be his dinner instead. I went back upstairs to look at myself one more time. I ruffled up my hair and laid on the bed in nothing but my fuck me red stilettos. I was rubbing my legs together to get some friction when I heard his car lock and the front door open.

"Bella, baby I'm home." Emmett yelled "Bells where are you?"

"In the bed room" I yelled back

I felt the familiar tingles I got when Emmett was close and I felt alive when I heard his footsteps near. I tried to look as slutty as possible when he opened the door and found me lying naked on the bed. His mouth went slack jawed, his eyes grew darker, and I saw the tent form in his pants. He whispered out a fuck as he eye fucked me, rubbing his crotch.

"Hey baby." I said my voice low

"Damn Bella, this is hot as fuck." He said his eyes running all over my body.

I looked him in the eyes as he looked at me as if he was going to eat me, I could only hope he would. I slowly crawled across our king sized bed and slowly lifted myself to my knees. I reached over and took the tie from around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. I kissed all over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. He groaned loudly as I licked his nipples and ran my fingernails down his abs causing him to shudder.

I kissed back up his body and softly ran my lips over his. He grabbed my ass, pulling me closer into him and deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his hand traveled down my torso and cupped my dripping wet sex. My knees went weak as his thick finger flicked at my sensitive bud and his tongue caressed mine. I moved against his hand and arched into his other while he massaged my breast. I pulled back and looked at his lust filled eyes and swollen lips, damn he is sexy.

"Em, I have to taste you." I said unbuckling his belt, yanking his pants and boxers down at the same time as he kicked his shoes and socks off.

I hungrily watched that sexy cock of his stand at full attention waiting for me. I laid down and griped him tightly with both of my hands and swirled my tongue along the tip and sucked hard. I felt his knees give but he regained himself and put his hands in my hair, I knew what he wanted. It had took some practice but now I have it, I relaxed my throat and breathed through my nose and let him go down my throat.

I slid my hand around to play with his balls as he fucked my face. I knew he was close because he gripped my head harder, his thrusts were erratic, and he was chanting fuck and shit over and over. He let out a long groan as his hot seed slid down my throat and I took it all as I sucked up his semi hard shaft and released him with pop.

"Fuck, hat was amazing." He said then smiled darkly when he realized I was touching myself.

"Get on all fours." He demanded

I quickly did as he said and he slid up under me. He grabbed my thighs and sat me down onto his face. The minute his darted out over my clit, I threw my head back and let out a long, deep moan. I rocked my hips along his face getting the friction I had been wanting all day. His tongue played with my entrance and plunged in and out of me. His thumb came up and roughly rubbed my clit making me scream out his name, I rode out my orgasm. He lapped at me until I couldn't take anymore.

"Watching you come undone is the hottest thing ever, now I'm hard again." He said taking my juices from me and rubbing it up and down his now hard shaft.

"Fuck me then Emmett." I moaned

He got up and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He grabbed me by my ass and plunged in deeply. I was moaning and clawing at the sheets as he did me over. He growled as he flipped me over and took me from behind. I was meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing back at him as he pounded into me. He fisted my hair in his hand and I arched my back for more. Moans, grunts, and the sounds of our skin slapping together filled the room.

"Fuck this is my pussy, I own this." Emmett growled smacking my ass making the heat and my body spread, I was about to explode.

"Who own this pretty little pussy? Say it." Emmett demanded as he slapped my ass again. I screamed out yours as I came and rode out my orgasm, soon after Emmett cried out my name as he came undone and laid on top of me. He pulled out once he caught his breath and pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Well Mrs. McCarthy that was a wonderful surprise to come home to." He said rubbing where he spanked me.

"Anything for you Mr. McCarthy." I said smiling at him. I could tell he was ready for more and truth be told so was I. So I straddled him and let the fun continue.

* * *

**Oh yeah you know what to do! Wait, you ask what it is you're supposed to do? Review duhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice and Jasper:**

I walked past the group of guys knowing my guy would catch my sly wink and follow me. I went to our usual spot in a room in the back of the school where there we no cameras to get caught. I paced back and forth thinking he didn't catch it and I'm just a horny idiot walking back and forth. I sensed him before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Hey sexy, I see you couldn't resist me." His southern twang went straight to my lady parts making me whimper. It's true I couldn't resist my sexy, tanned Texan.

"I can't stop thinking about the things you can do to me with your mouth, your fingers, and especially that delicious cock of yours." I said rubbing my ass against his hardened erection.

"Take your clothes off and I will give you whatever you want baby." He said voice husky and deep.

I slowly removed my clothes giving him a show until her grabbed me roughly to remove my bra and thong claiming I was moving to slow and he didn't want to be teased by watching me strip. Now that I was completely naked he slowly walked around me admiring what he saw and taking his clothes off as he did so.

"Turn around." He said in a dark voice and I obeyed looking intently into his dark lust filled eyes. He slowly ran a finger from my jaw, down between my breasts, and stopped on top of my throbbing bundle of nerves. A shiver rippled through me and I whimpered as he rubbed slow circles around it.

"I love how responsive you are to me." He said picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I feel how wet you are for me you dirty girl." He whispered in my ear making me rock my hips in return getting an immense amount of pleasure from the movement.

His mouth found mine as he slowly entered me. I felt every inch, every nerve, every vein, and the fullness made it even more pleasurable. He would slam into me only to pull out slowly. It was painfully blissful and driving me mad. He finally quickened up his pace by pulling my legs over his arms and pounded into me.

Before I knew it I was sucking on his neck trying to hole in the scream threatening to erupt as I came. Even though I was worn out he wasn't done with me yet. He led us to a wall and put my hands up on the wall where he roughly took me from behind, the sounds we were making pushed me towards my sexing orgasm. I felt beads of sweat rolling down my back and turned to see the same on Jasper's face.

"Hmm, this hot tight little cunt is driving me wild. Ride this dick baby." Jasper said laying down on the floor, pulling me on top of him. I slammed down onto him and rolled my hips. His grip on my waist was tight and his thrusts were needy. I moaned loudly when my fingers ghosted over my clit and rubbed furiously while bouncing up and down on him.

He went in really deep this thrust making me cry out as I had another orgasm. He turned us over and thrust forcefully a few more times before cumming with a grunt. He laid beside me and held my hand.

"Ally you're going to put me out." He said through breaths

"Sorry Jasper, I just can't resist." I whined

"I know I love it." He said smiling

"I love you."

"I love you too Alice." He said planting a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**Hmmm, soooo say something! What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously have a lot of these things that is why I can update everyday and multiple times a day, well I said that for whoever is reading them. Anyway I would like to say check out my other stories because sometimes you need a story with your sexy time and I completely understand. I will be updating Trying Something New soon! Okay now go enjoy, xoxo!**

* * *

**Edward and Bella:**

I couldn't help but watch him on the field as his long fingers wrapped around the football as his strong arms threw the perfect pass down the field. I rubbed my thighs together thinking about those gloriously long fingers deep in me with his strong arms holding me up when my knees gave out. I continued to watch as I saw his retreating form and hoped everyone left without a shower like they usually did. I waited across the field and watched as everyone except Edward leave. I took that as my chance to strike. His lovely voice filled the locker room and my body reacted instantly to the only one who can make me feel this way. I stripped and stood before the wet sculpted beauty, his very defined backside made me moan without him even touching or knowing I was there.

He whipped around quickly and smirked at me and eyeing me lustfully. He ran his long fingers through his sex hair and rand his other hand down his body, gripping himself firmly and sliding up and down slowly. My eyes were glued to his hand as he smoothly moved it up and. I ran my tongue along my now dry lip and imagined his hard member in my mouth. His movements became quicker and he moaned out my name, keeping his eyes on me. I saw the twitch in his dick meaning he was close.

"Don't you dare." I growled never taking my eyes off of his as I walked into the shower with him. I dropped to my knees on the wet floor and looked up at him through my lashes.

I slowly swirled my tongue around his head and he slapped the wall hard when I sucked it hard. I pulled him back out and watched him until he opened his eyes back up. He knew the rule was to watch me as I made him lose control. His eyes shot open and deeply stared into mine. I once again slowly slid my tongue down the vein on the side of his massive cock and licked down sucking his balls into my mouth. He groaned deeply which run through his body. I licked back up his body and swallowed him, never taking my eyes off of him. He thrust hitting the back of my throat and pulling at my hair. I slid my hand down to my aching core and rubbed at my entrance as I worked the sex god over with my mouth.

"Fuck, enough." He growled pulled my head off of him, pulling me up, and pushing me against the wall. He threw my leg over his shoulder and buried his head between my les. His teeth scraped against my clit and I smacking my hand against the wall like him, grinding down on his face. His hands gripped my hands tightly, pushing his tongue deep into me. I was panting and so close to creaming on his face.

"Please, don't stop." I begged my hips rolling.

He pulled back and his green eyes twinkled as he stood up. I glared at him, frustrated from want. I needed to cum before I went mad. I stated to leave but he pulled me back and grabbed my face. He leaned forward and softly kissed me and at an excruciatingly slow pace slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in, domination me. I about came from tasting myself on him and having his steel hard cock slide against my slit.

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he took his time sliding into me. We both exhaled when our hips met. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he rocked in and out of me. I was moaning and scratching at his back from the force he was using and the sensation the water caused as it rolled down my body.

"Shit." I gasped filling my walls tighten

"Hold on baby." He grunted out, speeding up his pace and hit my spot over and over again. My walls clamped down around him while I screamed out his name while I came. Soon after he was biting my neck and pulsing into me.

He pulled out after catching his breath. I snuck out from behind him while his back was too me, I liked to keep our meetings a kind of mystery but I knew he would be in my bed tonight. I left a note on his locker before heading home.

_See you tonight._

-B-

* * *

**I wish Edward was getting in my bed tonight. What? Did I just saw that? Oh come on y'all you know you want the same thing, you can't deny it. Review for me please so you can get more and I can be extremely happy with life because of reviews! Okay bye for now, xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you guys like these things? I really don't know but I will keep going until you tell me to stop. xoxo**

* * *

**Jasper and Bella:**

Staying at a distance had been difficult especially because Edward requested it but enough was enough. I managed to get a hold of Bella while Edward and the rest of the family went running. I kept my mind on TV and books and not the fact I was going to fuck Bella Swan into next year, this way Edward wouldn't know what was really going on. Alice and I had a talk years ago and she knew we were just good friends and that my true love was Bella and she would help in any means necessary to keep us happy, even if it meant keeping secrets from everyone even Edward. When everyone was far enough away I sent a ton of lethargy to her that would keep her out for hours. I laid her in the backseat with blankets and pillows.

I drove to the secluded house I had outside of Forks that only Alice knew about. I had Bella hands and legs tied to my bed post and as I was sending her some energy to wake her up I tied a dark scarf around her eyes. It took everything in me to not take her then and there. Before me laid an extremely beautiful girl and I couldn't wait to make her mine. She thrashed around and whimpered when she realized she couldn't move. I moved around the room as quietly as possible and I couldn't resist my undeniably hard member.

"Who is there? I can feel whoever it is in here." She said quietly lifting her head.

"Hello darling." I drawled. I smelled her arousal instantly, a smell I had come to love.

"Jasper?" She gasped

"Yeah Bella, it's me." I relied

"What's going on?" She asked not frightened but not happy either. I chuckled.

"I couldn't resist you anymore, I have wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you last year but I knew you wouldn't. I could feel your want whenever we were all in the same room but of course I thought it was for Edward, it wasn't until I felt your desire rolling off of you when it was just Esme and I with you. I caught you looking at me multiple times but you didn't know I saw. It was then I realized you Isabella want me just as much as I want you. The images that assault my brain, you and me, me pounding into you as you scream my name or you sliding up and down my hard cock our juices mixing." I said all the while sliding my finger up and down her bare thigh.

She spread her legs as I got closer to her hot center but I moved over to her other thigh and slid down that leg. I made sure to touch everything but her nipples and pussy. She pulled at the restraints trying to get free, she tried rubbing her thighs together trying to get some friction. I finally dipped down and kissed her breast. The sound she made went straight to my throbbing member making holding on so much harder. I licked and sucked at her nipple as I rolled the other one between my fingers. She pulled at the restraints again, arching her back thus pushing her chest further into my mouth. Who would've known the innocent little Swan made such erotic noises and the sounds alone were breaking the very little control I had.

"Jasper." Bella whimpered as I touched everywhere but where she really wanted me to.

"Yes Belled?" I asked stopping my movements

"Please…Please let me touch you, I need to feel you, I need you in me, on me, and using me like you need to." She said, her voice dripping sex and I literally about came in my pants.

"Anything for you darling." I said my voice cracking and my steel hard cock about to rip through my pants.

I pulled the ties from her ankles and her legs instantly wrapped me and I allowed her to pull me into her. She rocked her hips against mine frantically and I let out a growl that rivaled any bear. I reached up and untied her arms and the scarf from her eyes. She looked at me from her hooded, lust filled eyes. She smirked as I basically drooled over her.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked

"You don't have to ask, take what you want from me." I said leaning on my elbows so I didn't crush her.

Her hands went into my hair, pulling and scratching at my scalp. She licked her lips as she reached up to place hers on mine. She mumbled my name against my lips when she realized I hadn't moved, I just hadn't expected to feel so much from just her lips touching mine. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You're going to treat me like I'm fragile glass too?" She asked. She slid from up under me and started to walk away. I was in front of her closing the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked forcefully. Major was in full effect no doubt about it, I just hope I didn't scare her.

"Some where I won't be treated like the smallest movement will kill me." She huffed trying to get around me. I didn't move but stared at her with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Isabella get on the bed." I said calmly

"Is that an order?" She asked coking an eyebrow with her hands on her hips

"Don't question me." I roared

"Ah, so is this the famous Major coming out to play?" She asked smirking. I grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the door. I gripped her dripping wet core and rubbed hard.

"The Major isn't here to play. I get what I want when I want it no questions asked understand?" I asked. She whimpered and nodded her head, she was definitely getting off on this.

"Say that you understand." I commanded. She was so lost in her movements she probably didn't hear me. I threw her over my shoulder and put her on all fours on the bed. She flipped her long luscious hair over one shoulder and looked back at me with need. She spread her legs some and pushed her ass out a little. Her perfect, pink pussy was on display for me.

"Major, I don't need foreplay this is all yours so take it." She said shaking her ass a bit, hot damn she is perfect. I quickly disposed of my clothes and stood behind her.

"Bella, you're a virgin, I can't be rough with you." I said

"Jasper, you either take me now or take me home and never have a chance with me." She said rolling over and spreading wide me for.

I took her lips in mine and fought her tongue for dominance. I pulled back and looked at her to make sure she wanted this, she nodded her head. I aligned myself and pushed into her, she tensed then relaxed and told me to keep going. I went in further and felt the barrier, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers while her other hand was in my hair. I pushed in and kissed her at the same time, she gasped and her walls clenched around me. I looked into her eyes and I didn't feel any pain coming from her and if I didn't move I would cum from just being in her tightness.

"Jasper please move." She said her voice breathy and her hips moving. I slowly slid out of her and back in again. I kept up the same pace as Bella suck on my neck and moaned my name. It felt so good to have her warmth wrapped around me and her mouth sucking on me.

"Jazz." She moaned sliding her hands down my back and pulling me in deeper.

"Mmm fuck." I said feeling her hips move up to meet mine.

"Please go faster." She moaned against my neck. I sped up fast enough not to hurt her but so fast her hips couldn't meet my thrust and the only sounds she was making were loud pants and moans.

"Jasper, shit!" She yelled as she convulsed around me, scratch at my back, and thrusting roughly against me. Her walls locked down on me to where I couldn't move and it was so lovely I came for the first time in two years. I rolled us over and laid her on my chest. She finally picked her head up and smiled at me lazily.

"That's was better than I imagined." She whispered and I kissed her nose

"Indeed it was." I sighed

"Is this a onetime only thing?" She asked, I sat up and looked at her intently.

"Um well no, Alice told me how you're my mate, not Edward's but _mine_. I can't let you go and I plan to be in that hot cunt every chance I can get. I'm already addicted to you. You feel that? I want you again." I said grinding into her. She threw her head back and moaned

"Well have me then Major." She said darkly and I did just that.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Review, fave, follow? Yeah? Cool you rock! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't done one of these in forever but they are always fun... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters jut these naughty little one shots. *smiles evilly* **

**Also, I don't have an editor, it is just me and I know I won't catch everything. So you can either ignore the grammatical errors or tell me about them. I will look out for them as I continue to write. **

* * *

Emmett and Bella: (Ms. Swan and Emmett)

**BPOV**

I watched the clock as it ticked by; when will the day end? It was my free period and I had caught up on grades and lesson plans. I flipped through a book I had read a million times but I wanted something fun and exciting. I pulled my tablet out my bag and went to my favorite erotic story. I had to be careful not to get too turned on or teaching would be a struggle next period.

My desk faced the door but if someone was to look in they couldn't easily see me and that is just how I like it. I racked my eyes over the words, imagining the main characters Ryan and Ella torment one another with their ministrations. The teasing touches, soft moans, labored breaths- all of these words got to me and my body reacted to it quickly. I let my imagination drift as I took my eyes from the story but it wasn't Ryan standing in front of me, it was my honor student Emmett Cullen looking at me. I quickly opened my eyes and shifted in my chair. What the hell was I thinking? I asked myself.

I didn't like the way the throbbing in my needy pussy increased at the thought of having the young stud come onto me. I hitched my skirt up a little higher to feel at my soaking wet thong but snatched my hand away knowing I would start something I couldn't finish. I closed out of the story and tried to busy myself with work to take my mind off of my needs.

"Ms. Swan?" The honey sweet voice said. It scared the hell out me. I didn't realize how deep in thought I was.

"Fucking hell Emmett!" I yelled, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Emmett looked down at me amused and I blushed. How in the hell had an 18 year old boy make me blush?

"You okay there Ms. Swan?" Emmett asked. Was it possible to climax from the sound of someone's voice? Bella, get yourself together! You're six years older than this kid.

"I am fine Emmett, thank you." I replied, finally making eye contact after I thought I had myself under control but that all went away when took him in.

His hair was dark from being wet and droplets of water would roll down his neck every so often. I wanted to lick him; I wanted him bad but was it enough to lose my job over? I let my eyes slid down his body; he had on a fitted black V-neck t-shirt and I gulped audibly. I dared my eyes to travel down lower to his form-fitting dark jeans and I'd be damned if I lied and said he didn't look oh so good. My mind is a mess, pure and simple. I finally composed my wondering eyes and mind and looked up at Emmett again.

"How can I help you?" I asked my voice gruff, I was too turned on to keep the lust out of my voice.

"Um well I just came from practice that we have 4th before I leave for the day. Well I wanted to see if I could get your help with something." He said nervously. I looked at him with concern, pushing my sexual desires to the side.

"Of course. Is it the new chapter we started or you don't understand the lesson?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Well, no ma'am it is more of a personal issue." He said looking me square in the eyes. Was he trying to tell me something? His eyes never left mine and I ended up breaking our gaze.

"I am not exactly sure how much help I will be to you but I can try." I said reassuringly

"Thank you Bel…Um Ms. Swan."

"Um okay, what can I help you with then Mr. Cullen?" I asked

"So, there is this girl uh per say that I want badly but there is an age difference between us. How do I go about telling her how I feel?" he asked and I just stared at him. He was way too sexy to be worried if an age difference was going to stop a girl from wanting him to. Hell it hasn't stopped me and I am his teacher.

"Well Emmett, you just have to put yourself out there and let her known. Does the young lady go to this school or is she the older one in this relationship?" I asked

"Yeah she is here at this school. She is amazing; hmm I can only imagine what it is like to be with her. You know her well enough." He answered and his eyes were daring and I could swear he was hiding something.

"And if you don't mind me being blunt Ms. Swan, she makes me so much harder than any girl my age. I could bang her for days." Emmett said and it became very difficult to swallow; was I even still breathing?

"Uh well I say just go for it and see where it goes. I do suggest you be careful in all measures of you two's possible relationship. If you don't mind me asking Emmett, who is this young lady?" I asked. He gave me a smoldering look; two things happened in that moment my face flushed and my panties got wetter. I wasn't sure it was possible but I felt the liquid along my thighs. I had to close my eyes to control my breathing.

"Ms. Swan?" Emmett asked

"Hmm, yes Emmett?" I asked

"Isabella, it is you." He replied, his voice dripping pure sex and my eyes fluttered at him saying my name. When in the world did it get so hot in here? By the time I had my eyes fully open, he had my chair pushed back and I was trapped in between his legs. He bent down and blew hot air along my ear.

"Isabella Swan, you have no fucking idea how bad I want you. I think you're one of the sexiest women alive. I could take you right now, on this desk; your back arched as I stroke you long and deep. I want you to beg me to stop because you can't take it and when I do I want you to chastise me for listening. I know you want me Ms. Swan; I can almost smell the wetness between your legs. Your nipples are erect, your face is flushed, and your chest is rising and falling so fast I would be worried you were having a panic attack."

What was I supposed to say to that? I highly doubt I could say anything to that, I sat there shocked, silent, aroused, flustered, aroused, and did I mention aroused?

"Emmett…" my voice no higher than a whisper

"Bella." He replied, his voice deep, intoxicating, and even needy.

"We can't. I could lose my job if this went anywhere." I said getting out of my chair and moving away from him.

"Bella, this isn't something to worry about. We can give it a try and if it doesn't work out oh well. Just don't dismiss this like it is nothing. I know you want this as much as I want this." Emmett said stepping closer but decided to step back.

"Emmett…" I started but was cut off by Jennifer, a fellow English teacher, who walked in.

"Oh Bella, I didn't realize you had a student in for help. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with Karen, Laurel, and April tomorrow evening." She said, letting her eyes look over Emmett before looking back at me. She might want to back off what's mine!

_What's yours? Yeah right Bella._

"Let me get back to you if you don't mind." I said and she smiled before walking back out, closing the door behind her.

"Where do you ladies go to hang out?" Emmett asked curiously

"At a bar downtown." I replied watching his every move as he moved around the room, getting closer to me.

"Do you drink Ms. Swan?" he asked

"A little." I said breathlessly as his hand slid down my waist.

"Hmm, do you get drunk too?" He asked

"I have before." I said distracted by his hand movements along my waist and back

"So you like to let loose?" he asked his hands inching closer to my butt.

"Hmm yes." I replied, it was more of a moan than a simple response.

"I want you to let loose with me Ms. Swan. I want you to let go and have fun, with me." He whispered in my ear as his hands finally trailed over my butt and his lips ghosting along the shell of my ear. His other hand was lightly tracing designs along my thigh and moving closer to my thoroughly soaked thong.

I moved my head over so he could have more access to my neck and spread my legs a bit more to get him closer. His lips were trailing up my neck, over my jaw, and so close to my lips. Just as I was moving my head back to pull him into an actual kiss, the bell rung and he pulled back from me.

"We'll continue this later Isabella. I expect you to need some help with a few things." Emmett said with a wink before walking out the room.

I watched the door even after he was gone. I was so riled up I about pitched a fit when the kids came into my class too loud. It was easy to get back into the swing of class but every now and then I would replay my run in with Emmett and get even more frustrated. I was going to have a good time with my battery operated boyfriend tonight!

The rest of the school day ended fairly quickly but I didn't leave the school until late in the evening. I collected all my items and headed home for the weekend. I was still worked up from Emmett's little game and I knew just what I needed. I got into the house and intended to take a hot steamy shower before spending some time alone with myself. Just as I was headed upstairs there was a knock at the door. I was a bit wary of whom it was but I answered the door anyway. On my front porch was Emmett in a t-shirt and basketball shorts instead of jeans. Fuck him for looking so good!

I looked him over and he walked right in and closed the door for me. Before I knew it, he had me pushed up against the door assaulting my neck. His mouth was everywhere and it was all so much. My body was on sensory overload and I couldn't do much about it.

"Emmett." I moaned and turned my head from his hot lips to only have them kiss down my neck

"We have to stop." I said sadly

"Do we?" he asked his eyes smoldering

"Yes, this…this isn't right." I said feeling torn

"Does this feel right?" he asked placing my hand over his erection and I moaned. Moaned like a little whore.

"I think you could find a girl your age, who can…" I said and Emmett cut me off with a kiss that knocked the strength out of my knees

"Damn Bella, you taste good." He said picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulling his head back. I roughly kissed him and assaulted his mouth. If I taste good then he must be a delicacy, he tasted so good. My hips moved against anything I could, I needed him in me immediately.

"Isabella." Emmett growled and pulled back from me gasping for air. I knew my eyes were hooded and dark; he had little to no time to do me before I took matters into my own hands.

"Bed room, now and I want you naked." He commanded and I slid down his body and headed up the stairs.

I was flinging clothes left and right and crawling onto my bed naked. I heard his feet on the wooden steps as he made his way to my room. I looked up to see him shirtless with his shorts hanging low on his hips.

"You're gorgeous Ms. Swan." Emmett said as he slowly looked over my body. I watched him with rapt attention.

"Emmett, please fuck me." I said and he growled climbing on the bed hovering above me.

"Is that what you want Ms. Swan?" he asked saying every syllable of my name

"Yes, show me you are worth my time Emmett. Good enough to have your teacher's pussy." I said and he attacked my mouth and his hands were everywhere, doing beautiful things to me.

"I want you." He said into my chest as he sucked at my nipples, my throbbing center calling for him

"Take me." I whispered and he sat up

I reached into my bed side table and pulled out a condom I figured would fit Emmett. He peeled his shorts off and I was awe struck by a nineteen year old boy who had a package grown men wished for. Did I even want to use a condom right now? I asked myself.

_Yes idiot. Don't be dumb right now. Be smart and fuck like bunnies_.

I collected myself and proceeded to place the condom on him. While down there I stroked at him and my fingers almost couldn't touch on another, his cock was perfection. I sucked at the head watching him suck in air as I did so. I pulled back and eased the condom down his shaft.

"No foreplay just fuck me." I said and he pushed me back on the bed

He teased me by sliding his member up and down my wet slit before finally pushing into me. I bit at my lip as the feeling of being stretched took over. I hadn't had sex in months upon months and this was euphoric. Emmett held himself up on his elbows as he slowly moved in and out of me.

"Bella, mhmm you feel better than anything I've ever experienced." Emmett said increased the force of his thrust but not the speed. I moaned in response gripping at his back which rippled under my hands.

I slid my hands down to his back to his tight ass and pushed, I need more. He got the memo has he shoved his cock in and out of me at a quicker pace. I spread my legs more allowing him deeper into me, moaning as he did so. One hand was gripping at his neck and the other the sheets. My thighs were trembling and the burning in me was reaching new heights.

"Fuck! Bella please be close." Emmett moaned in my ear. I was I was almost there.

I reached in between us and rubbed at my hard, sensitive clit.

"Yes baby I am there." I moaned

My breathing became shallow and the moans became louder as Emmett slapped against me. With a final flick of my fingers I came hard around him. I don't if it was his actual cock or the fact I was fucking my student but I reached new levels as Emmett found his release with me.

He pulled out of me and rolled to the side. I watched his butt cheeks flex as he stood to remove the condom and threw it in the trashcan beside my bed. He came back and laid beside me placing a light kiss on my lips.

"I have no words Ms. Swan." Emmett said and I blushed

"You did good." I said and he smirked

"Only good?" he asked

"You have some to learn." I answered and he looked at me

"We have all weekend, you can teach me."

"It would be my pleasure." I answer as I made my way down his body.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about teacher/student relationships but at least it was hot! Lol! See you all next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Upon request, this is a continuation of Chapter 7's one shot...I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. These one shots and character variations do belong to me. **

**Also, I don't have an editor or beta'd reader so there may be mistakes and issues. I try to catch them all but I don't always, I am not perfect lol. If there are some common things, you can respectfully point them out so I can be looking for them next time. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I turned, rolling over feeling warmth filling my body. I snuggled into the source of heat. Quickly my eyes opened and landed on a nicely sculpted chest. I trailed down seeing a nice package and looked up to find Emmett. Images of last night played in my head and I could feel myself reacting to them.

_Bella! Are you crazy? You slept with a student!_

What was I thinking? I moved over as smoothly and quietly as possible. I grabbed my robe and exited my bedroom. I had to get some coffee and a clear mind. I fixed up my cup, sat in the sunroom, and let everything soak in. I enjoyed it, craved for more. He even wanted to learn from me. I couldn't allow that. Could I? He is too young, has too much of a life to live. He can't be tied down to me with a sexual relationship. Plus that's my student, one of my top students. Wait, what if he was doing this to get a good grade? I could be getting played! Would he play me? Last night felt too real to just be an easy grade to him.

"Bella?!" I heard yelled, my stomach dropped in response.

"Yeah? Jake?" I asked walking out into the kitchen

"Hello gorgeous! Breakfast with your best friend cannot be missed!" Jake exclaimed pulling me into a hug

"Jake, I am so thrown off today. I can't go to breakfast." I said sheepishly

"You had sex." Jake stated and I gaped like a fish out of water

"Jacob!"

"He is still here isn't he? I should meet him since he wants to be all up in my best friend. Which I am glad you found someone good enough to have sex with." Jake said and I put my hand on his chest to keep him from going upstairs

"No, please just go. I'll call you later for dinner maybe? Please?" I begged and he rolled his eyes

"You're in trouble for ditching me Isabella and I mean that!" Jacob said wagging his finger then kissing my forehead.

I didn't breathe until I knew he was gone. I turned to a disheveled Emmett. God why does he look so delicious? I licked my lips without thought and he smirked. His eyes moved down my legs, I watched with rapt attention to that lip of his he trapped between his teeth. If he asks me for sex I can't say no.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my waist. He smelled good. I could lick him all over right now.

"Isabella." Emmett said firmly and I looked up at him. I was older than him and here he was getting me to obey.

"Um, who was that?" I asked more so myself than him

"Jacob Black! My best friend Jake." I finally cleared the fog in my brain

"Mr. Black is your best friend?" Emmett asked

"Yeah we grew up together, went to school together, and both wanted to work in a school. He is qualified to be an administrator and music teacher. I just teach English." I said and he smiled

"You teach more than that Miss Swan."

"Do I?" I asked moving closer to his lips

"Yes. You'll teach me to eat your pussy in a way that has you screaming. You'll tell me how to touch you, make you squirm, make you want me. You'll show me how to curve my fingers and hit depths in you untouched. You'll train me to please you in every way possible. I'm your pupil, Miss Swan, teach me how to fuck you right." Emmett whispered on my lips, in my ear, and down my neck.

I was a mess. He had me trapped, all he had to do was put his hand on me and I would cave. I thought of putting space between us but his lips were latched to my neck. It was too good of a feeling to walk away from. His hands were undoing my robe, hands moving smoothly up to cup my breast. His thumbs ghosted over my nipples and they hardened further, probably able to cut glass with their stiffness. I groaned, enjoying his mouth on my neck and hands on my chest. I moved my hands over his chest, scraping lightly as I made my way to the bulge in his fitted black boxers.

"Oh Bells one more thing!" I heard Jake yell, his footsteps fast approaching.

I pushed out of Emmett's grasp and told him to go hide. I fought with my robe and tried to control my breathing. I was playing with my hair when Jacob approached the kitchen again.

"Did you get asked to go out for drinks?" He asked smirking at me.

"Um yeah I haven't answered. Why? Couldn't you have just called to ask?" I questioned

"If I go I need you to be there with Angela ok?" He asked and I nodded

"Ok yea." I said and he laughed a little

"Robe Isabella." Jake burst into loud laughter

I looked down to majority of my boob hanging out and the robe caught on my hard nipple. I yanked at the flap and glared at Jacob. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing I haven't seen Bells. I love you and I'll see you tonight for dinner and then drinks." Jake said leaving once again

This time I watched him leave and waited before going to look for Emmett. After quite a search I found him back in my bed, laying on his stomach and seemingly contentedly sleep. I bit my lip and decided to leave him be. I made my way to the bathroom, a shower was much needed. I let the hot water loosen up tight muscles and the soap glide across my skin. It felt wonderful after last night.

I let flashes of it fill my mind and moaned. I had to stop. I quickly finished up the process and stepped out, grabbing a towel for my hair and body. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair. Emmett was still asleep but in another position with the sheets low on his waist. Fuck me. I turned from him and put on lotion.

"Bella." Emmett said and I stood up right wishing I brought my towel with me

"Yeah?" I asked my back still to him

"Turn around well better yet come here." He said and I smiled but it quickly faded

"We need to talk." I said as I turned around and stopped when I saw him, naked, hard, and a devious look in his eyes.

"About?" He asked and I licked my lips. What was there to talk about?

"You don't have on clothes." I stated and he smirked

"You don't either. Come here." He said and my body moved without thought

When I made it in front of him he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on top of him. His member was pressed against my ass and our chest flush together.

"You're so beautiful." Emmett said and I blushed

No man my age made me blush, why was he doing it? I had to stop this, right? It made sense to stop it...I think.

"Thank you." I said lowly and rolled off of him but he in return rolled on top of me

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Well." I said and he looked at me confused

"Well what?"

"It's just you're my student and you rock me to my core, it drives me crazy. I should be able to tell you no and you should understand that but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I think of you in me and then I want you even more." I said and he pulled back

"Wait, do you feel this?" I asked taking his hand and putting it in between my legs. I was turned on, dripping for him.

"Bella, I want you." He said, his eyes smoldering.

"I want you too but I can't ruin everything just because of our carnal desire and one night of sex." I said and he flinched

"Is that all this is to you, some hookup?" He asked and I groaned.

He hopped up and started looking around for his clothes. I didn't stop him, just watched him as he did so.

"I thought we could've had something." He said before walking out

I watched the door hoping like hell he would burst back through it. Soon I heard the front door slam shut and then silence. I, Isabella Swan officially sucked. I had to do what was best for the both of us before we got in too deep.

I sat in deep thought, sad with the way things ended. At some point I texted Jennifer and told her I would be going out with them tonight and sent a message to Angela that she was going out with me. She didn't want to until I said Jacob would be there and immediately she was all for it. I had to get ready for dinner with Jake.

Tonight I knew what I needed to do, I needed to get over Emmett and to do so I'll get under some other hot piece of ass. It was only a night, one night of hot, leg trembling sex but that was all that needed to happen. I found what I called my hot jeans, skin tight skinny jeans that hugged my ass in a very nice way. I found a shirt that showed enough cleavage without being excessive. My makeup was smoky, sexy really. I had my hair curled loosely and hanging down my back. I pulled on a fitted leather jacket and black pumps, ready to take on the night. Just as I was looking myself over in the mirror Jacob called for me from downstairs.

"Woah, Bella you look hot. You intend to bring someone home with you tonight?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes

"Maybe." I replied aloof

"What happened to the person you were boning earlier?" He asked and I groaned

"Jake I don't want to get into that please. Please don't ask." I begged and he nodded his head.

I checked my mini wallet to make sure I had enough cash, my card, license, and keys. I flipped on the lamp so I would have some light when I come back. Before going, a piece of paper caught my eye on the table by the door.

_Call me if you want, Isabella please._

It was Emmett. I should call. I left the paper where it was and headed out with Jake. We were going to some fairly fancy burger place which was great. We were seated and looked over the menu. Soon we knew what we wanted and waited.

"How was your week?" Jake asked

"It was good started a new reading in my honors classes. I've had a shit ton of stuff to grade though. How was your week?" I asked

"Good. I have the field trip thing for the music class this coming Tuesday. Some of the chaperones are killing my nerves but the kids should like the event. They get to learn about the music making and recording process and try it themselves." He answered and I smiled

"I think they'll love it." I said and he agreed

We talked about other things, mostly him and Angela's relationship. Neither of them would make a move but they were very much so into one another. The food arrived and I could've died a happy woman eating it, I was so hungry.

"Hungry Bells?" Jake teased

"Yes, I haven't eaten much today." I said and frowned

"Why not? A bit occupied with something or someone?" He asked and I rolled my eyes

"Not going to talk about it." I said and he pouted

We finished our food and walked towards the meeting spot before we all went to get drinks. I was talking to Jake when a certain boy caught my eye. He was walking with a coed group of friends, a specific blond snuggled up with him as they walked. I felt the flare of anger and it quickly simmered. He wasn't mines to keep. I turned back to Jake.

"It's weird seeing students out and about." He said and I agreed

Soon our group of friends showed up and we headed towards our usual bar. Of course, it was packed but we slid right in and found a table large enough for us all. Jacob and Angela were in their own little world and I was forced to talk with James, a physics teacher. Don't get me wrong physics doesn't suck but he does. I had four drinks already, needing every drop to get through this conversation. I turned towards Jennifer and we laughed at the same time. She understood my dilemma. A gorgeous man standing not too far from her caught my eye and I smiled. He smiled back and made his way towards me.

"Hey, I'm Edward, Edward Masen." He said reaching his hand out

"I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I said shaking his hand

"Can I get you a drink or maybe on the dance floor?" He asked and I got up.

I reached for his hand and led him to the dance floor. I let the beat rock through me as I moved with Edward to the music. He said different little things that made me laugh and I moved closer to him. He was gorgeous and his hands held my waist in that experienced way, he was probably great in bed. I moved closer to him and rocked my hips against his. He was getting turned on, I was already there.

"Ask me to go home with you." I told him and his eyes widened

"That never happens." He chuckled and I smiled

"You've never met me then." I said and he smirked

I went over to Jake and told him I was going to head home. He looked Edward up and down and told me to be safe before handing me my wallet. I hugged him and gave Ang a kiss good bye. My work friends whistled at me as I left and I rolled my eyes. Edward's hand wrapped protectively around my waist and I liked it.

I stopped us on the sidewalk and pulled his face down to my lips. It was a good kiss but it wasn't, it wasn't Emmett. I pushed the thought out of my head and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He caressed my mouth and I knew tonight would be worth it.

"Eddie!" I heard Emmett's voice and pulled back

"Emmett, hey! What are you doing out so late, you know Esme would kill you." He chuckled and I tried hard not to look at Emmett but I felt his eyes on me.

"Well dad is fine with it so I'll be ok." He said and laughed and my heart skipped a beat

"Oh Bella this is Emmett my god son, Em this is Bella." Edward said and I finally looked at Emmett, he looked like he had no emotion towards me

"Um yeah Emmett is one of my students." I said and Edward smiled

"Really? You're a teacher?"

"Yeah I am. You know what, I'm just going to head home, maybe I'll see you some other time Edward." I said to Edward but looking at Emmett

I hauled a cab before Edward could stop me and made my way home. I was relieved to be back. Emmett probably hated me. I was making out with his god father, his freaking god father! I kicked my shoes off and grabbed the paper with Emmett's number on it. I made my way upstairs and stripped out of my clothes. I thought about calling Emmett but that had to be a dumb idea.

I instead went downstairs for a glass of wine. I was just sipping when there was a knock on the door. I looked down and I was in my bra and thong. Who cares? I opened it to find Emmett.

"Oh shit."

"Do you greet everyone like this?" He asked and I looked down at myself and blushed

"What are you doing here?" I asked moving behind the door some

"I needed to see you." He said with his hands in his pocket

"Why?" I asked

"Isabella please let me in." He begged and I stepped back opening the door with me.

He walked in never taking his eyes off of me and I led him to the living room. I went up to put on a shirt and some shorts and came back down. I sat in the chair across from him and we looked at each other.

"So my god father?" He asked and I cringed

"I didn't know, he was just hot and willing to come home with me." I said and he stiffened

"You were looking for some guy or any guy at that to come home with you?" He asked agitated

"It's not like that." I said running my fingers through my hair

"Then please explain it to me." He was annoyed I could tell

"Look, Emmett I need you out of my head ok. I needed to fuck someone else so I didn't have to think about you. I don't need to be scared of whatever we are creating because of the age difference and our relationship as teacher and student. I just can't. I want to be with you but I know I can't ok. I've wanted you for a while now and I had a taste of you but the fucked up reality is that sweetie we just won't work." I said

The look he gave me was heated, not the I'm about to take you roughly more so he was pissed at me.

"Bella you can't make that decision for the both of us. You can't tell me to not feel anything for you. I walk into that classroom and I want you, that was way before this and now I can't get you of my head! You've made your way into my thoughts and they won't stop. I hung out with friends today and shit, I couldn't even pay attention to them. My best friend, Rose she said I seemed different. It is because of you, you are the woman I want. Fuck the 6 year difference it means shit to me." He yelled and I sat watching his chest heave.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Bella, what I felt while kissing you, how it felt to be in you, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I've been in pussy, none of that is new, but you are different. You aren't just another female to me. Please just understand that."

"Emmett what will it look like when you want to be public with me. I know it'll happen eventually." I said

"I'm not worried about that ok. I want us to be something before you just write it off as impossible. No one needs to know, we just need to know. If and when the time comes that I want everyone to know then we'll discuss it again but as for now, let's just see where this could go." Emmett said

I almost said yes immediately but I hesitated. I can't let him settle for me when there are plenty of other girls to choose from

"You don't want me do you? You've already had sex now you're done and on to the next?"

"No stop, okay. I am being the rational one here what would your parents say? What do you do when you graduate and you go off somewhere and find someone you actually want to spend your time with?" I asked

"My dad is 5 years older than my mom. Bella I'm not thinking about that it isn't important." He said

"That works for men but me I would be the cradle robber. You're only 19, I'm 25 you've got a whole life to live Emmett. You could meet the girl that completes you."

"I already did. Bella this isn't a marriage or a committed relationship, yet. We both want to fuck each other, to see where it'll go. You're writing it off without giving it a chance. I'm 19, I can make decisions for myself. I want you and I want you to want me. Just please try."

"The only way this will work is if we both go into this know it has an expiration date and the moment we feel attached we end it. Got it?" I asked

"Yeah, I got it."

"Now please, just fucking kiss me." I said and he got up and pressed his lips firmly to mine. This was what I needed. I sat up on my knees to get more of him.

His hands slid from my face, down to my barely covered butt. He squeezed and kneaded as our lips moved together.

"Feels good." I mumbled against his lips.

I bit at his bottom lip, opening my eyes to see him watching me, his eyes showing lust, want, and need. That look in his eyes broke something in me. I moved us around the coffee table to the couch and pushed him down onto it. I stood up to take off my clothes and straddled his waist. My mouth was on him anywhere it could reach. From his lips to his neck, down to his chest when I finally got his shirt off.

"For fuck sakes who is that?" I asked myself as keys jingled.

I threw on Emmett's shirt and told him to stay quiet. I opened the door just as the key was being put in the door.

"Jesus Bella! I didn't expect you to be here." Jake said holding a quite drunk Angela

"It is my home what did you expect?" I asked

"Ang couldn't drive home and you were the closest. I didn't want her to be at my place because of Paul." He said and I understood

"Ok well take her to the guest room that is down here because I intend to be very loud upstairs." I said and Jake started coughing

"Alrighty then Bella." Jake said walking past me to help Ang get to bed

I freaked and ran to the living room but Emmett wasn't there.

"Where is your boy toy?" Jake asked and I groaned

"Out! Is Ang good?" I asked looking around

"Yeah. Ill get out of your hair and let you have your fun. Good night." Jake said leaving and then I felt arms wrap around me

"He is always here." Emmett said

"Yes it seems that way." I replied

"I want you." He whispered in my ear

"Upstairs and I want you naked." I said and he wrapped his arms tighter around me before letting go.

I turned and checked on Ang who was passed out. I made my way upstairs to the hunk of meat standing there naked as the day he came out the womb. His body was so sculpted, he was gorgeous.

"You're hot." I said and he laughed. His abs bunched and his member followed the movement.

I took his shirt off my body and made my way over to him. What started out as a sweet kiss turned into me being thrown on the bed and him aggressively kissing down my body.

"Lesson One baby, take your time on my body. Sure my pussy is throbbing, extremely needy but if you want to make me crazy, touch me everywhere and then, you go for the gold. Also eye contact, seeing you turned on turns me on even more."

He smiled at me as he traveled back up my body. He kissed at my neck, then took his time to kiss at my breast, avoiding my nipples before I moved to slip it in his mouth. He took my advice to heart and made sure to leave me anticipating everything he did. He moved south, leaving behind wet kisses as he went. He opened my legs, pushing them out further kissing up and down my thigh.

"Emmett." I moaned and his eyes landed on mines

"Patience right?" he asked returning to the kissing everywhere but my hot center.

He kissed along my labia, then after what felt like years, his tongue took a wide sweep along my slit, causing me to arch my back. He brought his hands up the spread my lips and come in contact with my clit. My hands found his hair as he applied beautiful pressure. He took hard, quick flicks at my nub. I was pulling and scratching at his scalp.

"Need more." I moaned.

I slipped my hands from his hair and reached for the hand on my thigh. I gripped at his hand and moved it towards where I wanted him to be, in me. He got the memo and eventually he slid a finger through my arousal and slowly entered it into me. My walls gripped at his thick finger began its journey to make me come undone. Emmett started a corkscrew motion that sent sparks through my body. I picked up and dropped my hips to the motion, moaning his name, and gripping at the sheets.

"I love the feel of you, love watching you enjoy this." Emmett said his eyes mostly focused on his hand.

For a moment I felt I was floating but it ended as I felt his finger leave me.

"No." I moaned and I looked down to see him smirking at me.

Before I could protest further, two fingers were shoved into me and his tongue attacked my clit. His free hind slid up my body to grip at my breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers. I was fighting for air, he surprised me. His fingers jacked hammered out of me and his tongue swiftly attacked my sensitive nub. I pulled at his air when my orgasm it me like a tidal wave. He slowed his movements as I tried to catch my breath. I finally opened my eyes to see Emmett licking his fingers and staring at me.

"You're beautiful when you cum." He said never taking his eyes off of me. I sat up on my elbows and smirked.

"You made me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time." I stated

"I want to make you feel good." He said and I scooted down to kiss him.

I moaned tasting myself and just the taste of him. My hand was in between us gripping his hard cock as I shoved my tongue down his throat. He moaned into my mouth as I worked my hand up and down. I pushed on his shoulder so he would lie down on the ground.

He rested back on his elbows and I smiled at him. I kept my busy while I kissed and touched all over his chest. At one point, my hand was in his hair and we were making out with no intentions of stopping. I knew what I wanted to do for him but my mouth couldn't be occupied with his. I reluctantly pulled back and chose to kiss down his neck and chest. I nibbled at his abs as I met my other hand slowly working him over. I spread his legs apart some more and got comfortable. Emmett was bigger than the other two guys I had been with.

He was watching me with rapt attention and I liked it. I licked my lips and kissed his head. He bit his lip forcing his eyes to stay open. I slowly licked from the tip to the base. His head fell back and my confidence soared, he was into this. I licked back up and opened my mouth to him. My lips clasped around the head sucking as I went down.

"Fuck." Emmett shuddered

He is so sexy. I started a bobbing motion twisting my hand around his base as I went. Emmett laid completely on the floor and his hands stayed to his side. I stopped long enough to move his hands toward my. He picked up the memo and clasped his hands in my hair massaging my scalp. It egged me on and I continued. I bobbed, sucked, and slurped. He begin bucking his hips and moving my head the way he wanted. His moans were magnificent and I enjoyed watching him as I worked. I sucked harder the louder he moaned. I needed him to cum, I wanted him to do this for him. Without warning he pulled my off of him and in a swift motion picked me up and seethed himself deep inside of me.

"Mhmm shit!" I moaned and he held me by my ass, pounding into me.

He was making me delirious. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was not letting up on is strokes. His eyes stayed on mine, neither of us could look away. I squeezed around him and he growled. He practically tossed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He was like a mad man when he got back inside of me. He jack hammered in and out of me all the while rubbing at my clit. I felt it building and one last thrust pushed me over. I screamed louder than I had before but of course I was feeling an orgasm I had never had before. My nails scratched at his back, my toes were curled, and I heard ringing in my ears. I hadn't realized Emmett finished until he was pulling out of me and rolling over on the.

"I can't feel my legs." I breathed and he chuckled

"I prefer you that way." He replied and I turned to look at him. He looked serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he frowned

"I didn't wear a condom, I just took you without thinking of protection first." He said and I shook my head

"I'm on birth control, we should be fine. We'll see by next week. I enjoyed it, it was some of the best sex I've had…Ever." I answered and he smiled

"It was my best." He smiled sweetly and I melted

I reached up and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me softly and pulled back. We got under the covers and instantly fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

***fans self* That was fun huh? Thanks for reading, maybe I'll see some reviews. I'll see you all next chapter! xoxo**


End file.
